The Meaning of Red Eyes
by LaviOfTheScarletFlame
Summary: Edge finds Faize and they have a discussion about love. Reviews welcome!


Edge frowned, staring out on the deck to the stationary stars beyond. He was concerned. Faize was missing and more importantly, noone seemed to care. Disappearing was something Faize often did unnoticed but it was getting to be a uncomfortably common event. He shook his head and moved towards the upper deck, muttering slightly.

"A captain's obligation was to look out for his crew." He mouthed for the umpteenth time. Forgetting was not allowed, he had responsibilities.

Neither Lymle nor Bacchus looked at him for his susurrations, too deeply involved in a teaching game of chess to pay anything else attention. He wouldn't impose on the moment he nodded as he walked up the stairs. Maybe he should try-no he couldn't, he would not go there. Hope blossomed as he heard the muffled sounds of shouts coming from the battle simulation room. Entering as quietly as he could he pressed himself against the wall.

Every move of the Eldarian was graceful, his shouts ,the slash of his sword, both bright and baleful. Edge's cheeks threatened to redden as he observed,only snapping out of it as a blade sailed past, mere centimeters from his face. His instinct made him run to the side of the room with significantly less action. He remained tense, his thoughts racing. Death was waving at him in here, he had to be on guard or he would be hurt. Faize unintentionally distracted him again with a face reddened by exertion, ruffled hair, and wild red eyes.

...red eyes?...

Edge knew the color of Faize's eyes, like the softest lavender. Definitely not the burning vermillion eyes he saw before him. It was tempting to call out but he knew how important these training sessions were to Faize. He had to move once more, closer to the bridge on the lower deck. A few moments later Faize's attacks stilled and the secondary lights came on, illuminating the droplets of sweat upon the Eldarian. It looked quite becoming on him, Edge thought trying to push it aside. Alas, Faize's heavy breathing impeded the clearness of mind Edge desired, making his eyes slant downward.

"Captain, er, Edge! What are you doing here? Should you not be resting right now?" Faize inquired, eyes now of normal hue but dazzling with shock.

"Are you okay Faize?" Edge asked cautiously, head tilted in concern.

"Why would I not be? Of course I am of good health Edge." Faize said defensively, his face muddled with confusion.

"...Your eyes, they were red Faize. I don't know what that means for you but I do know that with humans it is nothing good." Edge stated.

"What's wrong Faize?"

"You would not understand." Faize murmured tersely. " You have not...loved someone."

"AHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"What?!"

"Who are you to say I haven't?" Edge grinned darkly, moving from the wall to circle Faize, his hands pressed tightly behind his back,"I suppose you are right in a way. As far as you or anyone else has observed, I have not truely displayed such feelings. But believe me I have them for a certain someone, it simply is not acquitted. Would't be right to.

"Why not? You could have, theoretically, anyone you desired." Faize stated.

"It simply wouldn't feel right." Edge shrugged, raising an eyebrow at Faize's comment. " I'd feel like I would be abusing my powers as the captain and displaying favoritism."

"Perhaps, But Reimi knows you and her-"

"I never said I was talking about Reimi, Faize."Edge interrupted, staring intently at the far wall behind the Eldarian."Yes, Reimi knows I care for her, but not like that, not in that way. She has someone and I completely respect her for that."

"...Who is it then? Sarah, Myuria...Lymle?" Faize shuddered uncomfortably at the thought.

Edge placed a hand on Faize's shoulder, who shuddered again but did not shy away from his touch. He backed away and turned to the side.

"No..I suppose it's only right to tell you...even if I cannot allow myself to act upon it..." Edge muttered.

"...what?" Faize said incredulously, brow furrowed in confusion.

Silence permeated the air as Edge tried desperately to collect his thoughts into anything more than incomprehensible babbling. It seemed like centuries before he broke the still air.

"Faize..." Edge whispered, husky and barely audible. "I...I have aquired feelings for you." Edge hung his head low in resignation.

"That makes no sense... It makes no logical sense at all."

"Explain." Edge commanded softly.

"You have never shown anything of such nature towards me."

"As I said before I have not in the past openly expressed such feelings to anyone aboard this ship."

Faize was suddenly quiet for a few moments before piping up again.

"You...You've been avoiding me."

"I've...yes, I have been avoiding you." Edge slowly nodded.

"You never noticed. Noone did." Faize glowered. Edge found himself stunned and mildly aroused at Faize's angry countenance. His eyes sunk lower to the ground as he remembered.

"I know you...loved her. That was the other reason"

"What?! You couldn't know about that! No-one knew."

"I didn't say anything because I thought you needed to be alone. I thought it-"

"You didn't even think to console me? Knowing more than anyone else what had happened?! Faize said heatedly, flecks of red flaring in his irises.

"I was selfish and wrong. Thinking my situation was like your own, not realizing how badly I was handling my own, how wrong I was about...everything." Edge's frown softened, his back bent low with regret. "I-I'm..."

He lent against the wall, frustration and confusion emanating from him. It shouldn't be that hard to apologize...

"Stop. Stop trying to console me. I-I'm fine!" Faize said defiantly.

Edge's eyes fluttered slowly. His drowsiness was setting in. All this, maybe it was so easy because he hadn't slept for three days. He had become a caffeine addict long ago even more so now as the nightmares of the past plagued him. He thought he still had time...

He slid slightly back towards the wall, stumbling as his body was preparing to shut down.

Faize sped towards his captain, catching him before Edge hit the wall. Edge faintly remembered that Faize must be tired too and frowned.

"Hey...wanna go to bed?" Edge whispered.

"...Alright Edge." Faize frowned, unsure.

Edge passed out, smiling as Faize carried them both to slumber.


End file.
